Smitten Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)
Smitten Smurfette is a mini-story that takes place in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. The Story Spring Fever still hung around the village's male Smurfs. Hefty, Brainy, and Handy were carrying bouquets of flowers for their beloved Smurfette, most of the Smurfs' love interest. "When Smurfette gets these handful of flowers," Hefty showed them the huge bouquet, "She'll definitely consider me as a potential boyfriend!" "Unlikely," Brainy showed his bouquet which was smaller than Hefty, "I calculated the variety of flowers and picked out the most beautiful bunch of flowers. The most beautiful flowers, for the most beautiful Smurfette." "Well, I just gathered Smurfette's favorite flowers," Handy showed them his small bunch, "It's not much, but it'll be worth her expressions when she knows I think about her." "Smurf, please," Hefty scoffed, "When it comes to flowers, it's quantity that counts!" he knocked on Smurfette's door, and it flew open to a surprised Smurfette. "Oh, how nice!" Smurfette sweetly told them, "I wonder if he sent them to me!" Smurfette giggled. "He?" The three wondered. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Smurfs!" Smurfette danced around her house and set their flowers in a vase, "I'm in love!" "Love?!" The three repeated. "Oh yes!" Smurfette giggled again, "But that doesn't mean I'll love you all any less! Okay?" After she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek then left, the three pondered what she meant. "I wonder who Smurfette is in love with," Handy wondered, then gasped, "Could it be that my attempts to make her happy made her realize her feelings for me?" "Don't get your hopes up too high, fellas!" Hefty flexed his muscles, "She's finally noticed how strong and dateable I am!" "Or she may have realize that I am very useful, and may want to know more," Brainy corrected them, "Either way, it has got to be one of these Smurfs. We must find out who Smurfette is in love with!" Later that day, Brainy spread the news about who Smurfette may have feelings for. They put together all of their traits that Smurfette likes about each of them and evaluated them. "I may have an idea," Dreamy told the group, "What if we threw Smurfette a surprise? Then, she may be overflowed with joy that we can find out who she likes?" "Good idea, bro!" Hefty clapped him on the back, "Let's get everything Smurfette likes and put it into our party, too!" That night, Smurfette noticed the village being awfully quiet tonight. Other than the two couples hanging out or Eska's group of friends goofing off, the village seemed quiet. However, just as she made it to her corner of the village, most of the male Smurfs jumped out. "Surprise!" They chorused. "Oh, my!" Smurfette exclaimed, "Is this for me?" "We put together everything in your liking Smurfette!" Handy told her, "Do you like it?" "I ''love ''it!" Smurfette beamed, "Oh, you are all so sweet! I wonder if he put you up to this!" "By the way, who's he?" Hefty stepped beside Handy, "Because he may be right here. Maybe even in front of you...?" "Or right here!" Brainy stepped on the other side of Handy. "Or maybe he's right here, thinking about you," Handy smiled sincerely at her. "Teehee! You are all so funny!" Smurfette chuckled, "But I already checked and Axel is asleep. Shame. I really hoped to talk to him. After he willingly tried to sacrifice himself, I" she swooned, "couldn't stop thinking about him. But, it was very nice of you all to plan this surprise for me!" Smurfette smiled at the Smurfs as she headed inside her house. The other males sulked. "Axel Smurfelli?" Hefty said, "Why him?! He's not even interested in Smurfette!" "Exactly," Brainy pointed at him, "No worries my fellow Smurfs. This may be a silly crush that may die down. Sooner or later, Smurfette will realize her feelings towards any of us. We just have to wait." Category:Mini-stories Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story